An antenna switching network includes antenna switches/relays which are configured to utilize RF energy locally or pass through the RF energy to one or more downstream elements including additional antenna switches/relays. An exemplary antenna switching network may include multiple antenna switches/relays in series therebetween and optionally an RF device at each of the antenna switches/relays and at an end point. The antenna switching network is configured to utilize RF energy either locally or to pass through the RF energy to a next element. In conventional embodiments, the antenna switches/relays may be realized with various components including switching devices utilized in series with a transmission line. Conventionally, such antenna switching networks are designed for maximizing local isolation at each antenna switch/relay. For example, switching devices utilized in series may result in about 0.5 to 0.75 dB in pass through loss between antenna switches/relays. Accordingly, pass through loss may accumulate greatly in an antenna switching network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low loss quarter wave Radio Frequency (RF) relay switch apparatus and method for more efficient transmission of RF energy to downstream antenna switching elements in an antenna switching network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.